The present invention relates to a buckle for a clothing belt, particularly to a belt buckle with a watch unit.
In general, it is unsuitable for a person to put a wrist watch on his or her wrist when playing golf or baseball since the wrist watch is subjected to hard shock.
It has been, then, tried to put a watch on a belt buckle. When the watch is only secured to or buried in a dressed plate provided on the buckle surface whole belt buckle must be moved every time the watch is checked thereby arising not only troublesome but also indecent problem resulting in a practical difficulty. There has been, then, provided a belt buckle capable of burying the watch in the rear surface of the dressed plate which is rotatably fitted to an elliptical frame of the buckle. In this case the watch is hidden from the buckle surface so that the above described indecent problem may be solved. However, the buckle comprises a frame member and a dressed plate as an inevitable element so that the buckle surface is subjected to a limitation in shape thereby causing a design problem.